Hailey Lovely a Loving Girl
by Batman-Joker-Lover
Summary: "I am a werewolf," Jacob said "Can I name you Pudge" I asked completely serious. Hi, I'm Hailey and welcome to my crazy life where my boyfriend wont let me name him Pudge!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, La Push!

"Hey Kiwi, can you hand me that box? Thanks" My mom asked using the weird nickname from my childhood that I still don't understand. I still can't believe we moved! I'm happy but then again I'm not at the same time. I didn't want to leave all my friends, but I have never left Queensland let alone the country! I wish we were moving to New York, or Los Angeles, but instead we are moving to some Indian Reservation called La Push.

"Kiwi…Kiwi…Hailey!" My mom yelled getting my attention while effectively destroying my ear drum.

"Ah! Yes, my, oh so quiet mother?" asked my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I need you to help me un-pack, and before I forget but while you were asleep the neighbors came by and invited us to a welcome Bonfire! Isn't that wonderful?" My way to hyper mother asked after just flying a 27 hour flight. With her being so hyper now, I wonder what she would be like on crack. I will have to try that sometime.

Anyway, my name is Hailey Lovely, I am 17 years old and I am from Queensland, Australia. I have lived in Queensland my whole life; it's just me, my mom and my 4 year old sister, my dad was a deadbeat. I have red hair; sort of the same color as Rihanna's that falls past my shoulders. I have ice blue eyes. I have a smoking hot body, I have a perfectly flat stomach, thanks to surfing, I'm a C cup, and every girl I meet hates me, that's why I'm friends with only guys, besides my best friend Brittany who is just as hot. You see that is probably my biggest problem. I'm cocky. I know I'm hot so why act like I'm not?

My mom studies wolves and when she heard about the sightings here in La Push and Forks, Washington she just HAD to see them for herself. So of course I was dragged along with her but I don't mind I have wanted to go to America since I was 6. I was hoping for California or New York or hell even Idaho, but no. I of course ended up in some rinky dink little Native American Reservation.

So here I am unpacking our new house overlooking the beach, it was a great sight. I was glad I wouldn't have to get rid of the waves, I love to surf.

"Um, hi?" Someone said behind me. Of course I had to embarrass myself and scream blood murder and then I embarrassed myself even further by turning and kicking the guy in the stomach which sent him tumbling to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" I screamed to the guy as straddled him. While I was checking to see if he was okay I looked over his features. After a few seconds I stopped talking and just stared at him still on top of him and I came to the conclusion he is freaking sexy!

"Damn, you are hot!" I said to him, I heard some ne laugh I looked up and saw my mom holding my sister with 5 other hot guys too.

"There are more of you? Jeez I think I may like living here!" I exclaimed while looking over each one of them.

"You can live with me anytime you want babe" The one with the sharper features smirked

"Can you drive?" I asked while smirking in my mind, I loved using this line on guys.

"Yeah" He responded confused

"Hmm, well I don't think you can handle curves" I said while slowly standing up making sure to poke out my ass, and just to tease him I licked my lips.

It was quiet for minute until you heard what looked like the youngest one whisper

"Damn."

Then I remembered I still had that guy in between my legs, I looked down and I made I contact with and I swear my world stopped. I have never seen such beautiful eyes. His eyes were a dark, deep chocolate color that could make you melt. The way he stared at me with such love almost made me cry, and I knew in that moment that I was I in with-wait who the hell is this guy?

"Who are you?" I asked him praying his name wasn't Craig; there was this guy in the 8th grade named Craig who was such a jerk to me, so I stabbed him with a fork. I don't talk about it anymore.

"I'm Jacob Black and you are?" He said still staring at me like a fat kid staring at a cake.

"Oh well, I'm Hailey Lovely and I am in love with you" I said while smiling at him.


	2. Great Introductions

Chapter 2

I don't think I have ever seen someone smile so big in my entire life. His smile though was so gorgeous and warm.

"Well, that was a weird and interesting greeting, but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less coming from Hailey." My mom said talking to the, what looked to be the leader of the group.

He laughed lightly "Well Jacob here is always big on surprises" He agreed.

Oh, damn it! I forgot they were all here, "So now that I have meet my boyfriend, who will have an embarrassing nick name by the way, who are you guys?" I asked while watching an even bigger smile land on Jacob face.

"Well, I am Sam Uley. So Jacob is your boyfriend now?" He asked with an amused expression.

"Hell yeah he is, and if he isn't happy about that then…well that's his problem!" I said with a smirk. I turned to the one next to him, waiting for an introduction.

"I'm Paul, and that's Jared, Quil, Embry, and these are the babies Collin, Brady and little Seth."**(AN/ IN THIS STORY SETH WILL BE THE YOUNGEST NOT COLLIN AND BRADY)**

At first I didn't see them until Paul and Embry moved, and when I did I swear my heart melted!

"Awww! You guys are so cute!" I yelled causing everyone to jump. I got off of Jacob and ran to the little ones

"Ah how old are they?" I said while hugging one of them

"Well, I'm Brady and I'm 14, Collin over here is 13 and the one your suffocating is Little Sethy is 11" Brady laughing when he got a glare from Seth, who is the cutest one by far!"

"OMG! I just want to take you guys home with me! Aw Sethy! You are just to cute!" I kept rambling while I saw a blush creep on their faces especially Seth's, it didn't help that the older ones were laughing at their expense.

"Um Hailey, as adorable as you think they are, especially Seth they still need to breath!" Jared said

"Oops! I'm sorry, but you guys really need to give me a warning when you show me something that cute!" I apologized. I felt really bad because it was pretty obvious I embarrassed them.

"I forwive you Wailey…" Seth whispered. Oh my gosh he can't pronounce G's and H's! That just adds to the cuteness factor!

"Aw! Seth! I think I just fell in love again!" I said he just blushed.

"Ok, Well now that the introductions are over are you guys coming to the bonfire?" Embry asked.

"Well, yeah I have to get to know Jacob better! Oh, and give him a nickname!" I said

"Well, everyone calls me Jake…how about that?" He asked hopefully. Haha he should be scared I can create some crazy ass nick names! I get that from my mom.

"Uh, no. Sorry Honey but since everyone calls you that it just won't do!" I said watching the hopeful look slide off his face.

"Ok, Well we will just being going then. It was nice meeting you Hailey, , and little Heather. We will see you at the Bon Fire." Sam said while motioning the other guys out of the door.

"Hey wait a minute!" My mother yelled who has been completely quiet the whole time.

"What is it mom?" I asked even though I really didn't care. Jacob had his butt to me and I was checking it out.

"What are you guys doing until the Bon Fire?" She asked the group

"Um, nothing. Why?" Sam asked

"Well, would you mind showing Hailey around?" Oh Lord. My mother actually had a good idea! I am so proud of her!

"Sure! That's a great idea!" Jacob said. Jakey? No…hmm I will come up with a name for my tanned god!

"Great idea mom! Can I bring Heather?" I asked picking up my little sister.

"Yeah sure, Have fun girls!" mom screamed as we walked out with the boys.

While we were walking heather was getting a little bit to heavy for me after about 30 minutes of walking. While I was talking to everyone Jacob noticed that I was struggling with Heather but that I didn't want her to try and keep with us by letting her walk.

"Would you like me to hold her? Jacob asked I looked at Heather to see if it was ok and she was more than happy to let Jacob hold her.

"Yeah that would be great! She's getting bigger! Aren't ya Heather?" I explained while handing her over to Jacob who swung her on his shoulder, making her let out a huge squeal.

"So, where exactly are you guys taking us?" I asked

"Well, we have to pick up Leah who is Seth's older sister." Paul said

"Oh ok, can we head to the beach after?" I asked

"Sure, we go their pretty much every day anyway." Embry said.

So while we are walking towards Seth's house we are playing 20 questions. The boys are asking me questions like how many boyfriends have I had, am I virgin. When Paul asked me what's my favorite position he got a slap from everyone on that.

"What's wrong with asking that?" He said man it's a good thing he is hot because he sure isn't smart.

"There is a 4 year old on my shoulders! And an 11 year old in front of me! You know how Leah feels when Seth ask her questions about stuff like that! Plus, you just met Hailey and I doubt Hailey wants to answer Heather's questions." Jacob yelled at Paul. It was as if you could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Oh, jeez I'm sorry Hailey. And Seth don't tell your sister what I just said got it?" Paul apologized

"Wot it Paul!" Seth said. I will never get enough of that cutie's voice!

As we came up to the house Jacob slid Heather on his back. Seth walked in with everyone else following.

"Weah!" Seth screamed at the top of his lungs

"I'm coming Seth" Someone screamed from the unknown

A few moment later a gorgeous looking girl came down the stairs. She came down the stairs talking to herself about how annoying little brothers can be, until she caught sight of me.

"Who brought the new chick into my house?" She asked the boys


	3. Awkward

Awkward.

**AN: Ah! I know! I know! You guys want to kill me, but think about it this way! If you kill you me, there will be no more story! Right….right? Ah! **

I looked around and noticed the guys looking around with guilt written across their faces. I guess I could help them out, even though I just met them I don't like seeing them anything but happy, especially Sethy!

"Hi, I am Hailey Lovely. I just moved here from Australia, the guys were just showing me around. Oh, and I am Jacob's new girlfriend! You must be Seth's sister Leah?" While I was talking I watched her expressions change from bored to annoyance and then to shock.

"Uh, I wasn't talking to you and I don't care who you are or where you're from or who you're dating, just get the hell out of my house." She screamed at me. Okay, this where my bitchy side comes out and I hate to show this side to young ones.

"Jake covers my sister's ears" I whispered to him. He looked about ready to tell me something when I opened my mouth

"Bitch, who the hell do you think you're talking to?" I screamed at her just like she screamed at me.

Everyone stopped. Like everyone. Shit. What did I just start?

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are coming in to my house and yelling at me Little Miss whore? How long have you known your 'boyfriend' over there?" She screamed. She called me a whore…eh I've been called worse.

"Come on Weah she was just trying to intwoduce herself to you. Wow about-"

"Shut the hell up Seth you sound like a damn baby when you talk," Paul said. Seth looked so heartbroken when Paul said that I completely forgot about Leah. It looks like she had the same idea when she noticed her brother.

"Paul! How many times do I have to tell you to stop making fun of Seth's lisp? I swear you have one more time before I give you a busted lip!" She whispered deathly quiet

"Seth you don't need to worry about Paul. He's just jealous that you can get more girls from your cuteness than he ever could!" I told him making him smile. Aw, I will never get enough of this kid!

"Hey, Leah we cool? Because I have a feeling I am going to be around you and the guys a lot and it would be a lot easier if we were friends!" I said hoping that we could be because I am not in the mood for a bitch fight every few minutes.

She sighed "Yeah, were cool. I need a girl around here that isn't a push over. I like your bitch-ness"

Well at least that's done.

"So, now that we have Leah we can show you first beach!" Jacob said with excitement in his eyes with Heather trying to get off his shoulders.

"Come here munchkin!" I screamed while blowing raspberries on her stomach making her erupt in giggles.

As we walked to first beach Jacob and I each had one of Heathers hand's and were swinging her up and down, we were laughing and talking with the rest of the gang when an elderly couple walks by,

"Well, that a shame dear. That young knocked up that young girl such a shame." The old rude man said

"Yeah, but that young boy is a good looking one, I can see why she took the chance!" The elderly woman said while obviously checking out Jake.

Of course everyone found that hilarious, whereas my boyfriend and I just found it awkward.

Yeah, Awkward.


End file.
